


Dress in Drag, Catch the Devil

by PhantomRider



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Crossdressing, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:32:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomRider/pseuds/PhantomRider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Attending a party never was on the top of his list of 'favorite things to do,' and attending one dressed as a lady was definitely on the list of his 'things to be avoided at all costs.' Little did he realize that things set in motion at that party would change everything he knew, for better or worse was for him to choose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress in Drag, Catch the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a good friend of mine, WolfKeeper. I asked for a challenge prompt, and this is the result. (Previously titled: Bespelled Alike).
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plotline (I think there's a plot), and nothing of Black Butler.
> 
> Older!Ciel x Sebastian, possibly OOCness (It's really hard to make characters bend when normally they're so convinced they're king).
> 
> Enjoy!

Ciel was irritated. Well, irritated was perhaps the largest understatement that had been uttered or thought this year. He was bordering on furious. Attending a party never was on the top of his list of ‘favorite things to do,’ and attending one dressed as a lady was definitely on the list of his ‘things to be avoided at all costs.’ So why was he there, at a party and wearing a dress? He sighed, scowling with his one good eye. He loathed the long, gray-blue tresses that had been worked into his natural hair for various reasons. The first of which being that they simply existed in the first place, the second reason had to be due to watching that butler’s smug expression as he helped Ciel work them into place. Ciel had vowed to never again dress in that pink abomination, but there he was. Wearing it. Hiding in the darkest corner that he could possible find, but wearing it. He had lost Sebastian at some point, not that he cared. Ciel had grown exceedingly tired of the little jabs Sebastian had been making at him all night, and the tiny, smug smirk on his butler’s face. 

“Do you need anything, my Lady?” _Well, speak of the devil and the devil shall come._ Ciel twitched, his eye snapping shut. He felt like he was going to explode from stress. Sebastian had appeared at the worst moment, as he was prone to doing. Ciel idly wondered if the demon could read his thoughts, immediately dismissing it as folly.

“Aside from leaving?” Ciel replied petulantly, far beyond tired of walking in heels. He had not enjoyed doing this when he was younger, and he certainly did not like it now at the age of seventeen. The dress had had to be re-fitted, for what had fit him then was not going to work now. His shoulders were broader, his hips a little wider, and the whole lot of him taller. He had to deal with the irritating and humiliation of measurements, again. 

“That could easily be arranged, my Lady.” Sebastian replied, his calm voice like silk. Amused and yet bored at the same time, like always. Only twice had Ciel ever heard Sebastian’s voice full of rage, deepened to a hoarse growling sound that one expected to hear from the throat of a wolf. Ciel cracked his eye open, appraising the black-clad, black-haired, crimson-eyed man before him. Sebastian stood straight, tall, and proud, glasses that he didn’t need resting on the bridge of his nose, mouth quirked in a tiny smile.

“But not advisable, considering the errand we are here for.” Ciel finished, sighing. How he hated parties…. Alas, this was unavoidable. Being the Queen’s Watchdog had its horrible assignments, and this was one of them. 

“True enough. I shall return to discreetly gathering information, then, shall I?” Sebastian grinned wickedly, tacitly asking for permission that he knew he did not need. Ciel’s heart paused for a moment, before continuing on at a slightly faster tempo. It always did that when Sebastian threw a grin like that at him. _Stupid, it means nothing other than he’s a devil playing with his food._ Ciel grumbled to himself, fury locked inside a calm face as he waved a black-gloved hand at his butler, shooing him off. Sebastian sketched a fast bow, turning on his heel in the same motion, to vanish back into the crowd. Ciel let out a breath, leaning against the wall. He had thought he’d stamped down the irritating, pointless feelings that would occasionally make their presence known when Sebastian was nearby and, on more than one occasion, almost had the young lord’s face turn red in the midst of company – something that would not do at all. He had to constantly remind himself that there was no way that the devil would harbor any feelings in return, soulless being that he was. _Devils do not feel; they are only evil searching for more innocence to corrupt._ He’d continually ranted to himself. Ciel sighed, closing his eyes. _How troublesome._

They had been at this accursed party for two hours thus far, having arrived from different directions. It was all a part of the master plan, to have Sebastian meet the ‘lady’ for the first time and ‘invite her to his home’ as an excuse not to overnight at the current location, despite everyone else at the gathering doing just that. Ciel did not want to run a risk that someone would manage to figure out who was hiding inside the poofy pink dress and behind the waist-length hair. It would ruin his entire reputation and life, not to mention make him into a laughingstock for most of England. Ciel shook his head, irritated. He had gone unnoticed in his corner thus far; he could do it for a while yet. Or so he thought.

A distinctly sticky, creepy feeling had crawled its way up his body, starting at his feet and ending with the back of his neck. Ciel slowly turned his head to look over his shoulder and froze, a disgusted expression threatening to cross his face before he schooled himself back to feigned interest in the dancing. _Why is it always me? And why is it always him?_ Ciel whined mentally, cursing. The blasted Viscount of Druit seemed to have a homing signal on Ciel; he had a nasty habit of showing up where ever the Phantomhive was at. _Sebastian, this would be a really great time to make one of your irritatingly precise appearances…._

As though he had been summoned, Sebastian promptly slipped through the throng of bodies with an entertained grin on his lips. He inclined his head to Ciel, amusement stamped down to leave the mask of the party-goer.

“My Lady, may I ask this dance of you?” He punctuated the question with a small bow, his head tilting to the side ever-so-slightly, like a cat watching a mouse.

“It would be my pleasure, my Lord.” Ciel demurred, hating himself for the blush he could feel creeping up his neck to dust his cheeks a pale pink. He had to work to pitch his voice to sound feminine, unlike the affair of four years ago. He refused to meet Sebastian’s eyes, knowing that he would find derision and amusement at his discomfort in their garnet depths. He had seen it often enough to have grown tired of seeing it again. 

A white-gloved hand entered Ciel’s downcast field of vision and he slowly extended his own black-gloved hand, a hand that was still made small by the other. Ciel wanted to cringe at the touch of that hand, warm enough that he could feel it through two different gloves, like he had used to be able to. He used to react with near-violence any time that Sebastian had gotten too close to him, had touched him for any reason, or merely had shown up without cause. Now, he wanted nothing more than to simply close his eyes and let Sebastian do as he wanted. _Which was a stupid and uncalled for thought,_ Ciel snapped at himself with a hard mental shaking of the head. 

A quiet chuckle from Sebastian had Ciel’s head snapping up, blue eye meeting red. Sebastian quirked an eyebrow, giving Ciel’s arm a gentle tug as he backed away, effectively towing his master onto the dance floor with a small smirk at the Phantomhive’s look of murderous annoyance at the thought of dancing. Ciel knew how to dance, in both gender roles, and he looked just brilliant when he did dance but he loathed doing so, for some reason that escaped Sebastian’s reasoning. He caught the mildly rebellious glare on Ciel’s face and chuckled.

“Never fear, my _Lady,_ for I am one hell of a dancer.” Sebastian smirked, turning his usual phrase to suit the situation. It wasn’t the first time Ciel had wanted to bang his head on a table over hearing that line, but he could hardly do so now. Instead, he merely contented himself with thoughts of making Sebastian drink Tanaka’s lemonade again. The memory brought the shade of a smile to the Earl’s face and a tiny, unheard grunt of annoyance from Sebastian. The little emphasis on the title of ‘Lady’ was meant to remind Ciel, unnecessarily, that he would be following Sebastian’s lead, rather than leading himself.

Ciel chose to glare at the folds of the butler’s tie, rather than meet his eyes or anyone else’s. He was more than a little furious that Sebastian would choose this method of removing him from the Viscount’s vicinity, rather than simply engaging him in conversation. Said butler was smirking more than usual, his eyes not on his partner. Sebastian’s gaze was locked in a glaring contest with a pair of blue eyes framed by blonde hair. The devil’s smirk grew wider as the man became more annoyed and he let out a small sound of triumph as the human looked away. It was a smug sound, something that a cat would make after succeeding in stealing the bacon from a countertop and Ciel’s entire body twitched at the sound. _So you do listen when you want me to think you’re ignoring my existence._ Sebastian was entirely amused now, still watching the Viscount, who was trying to look like he wasn’t eyeing Ciel while eyeing Ciel. Sebastian felt an irrational wave of irritation and, dare he admit it, jealousy that someone else was eyeing his master as though they could just eat him. The devil idly began concocting several plans on how to ruin the Viscount’s night, most of them rather bloody and painful. A few were highly improbable, and the remaining was far too amusing to Sebastian for him to want to try them. He tilted his head slightly to the side as another idea occurred to him as he guided Ciel, who seemed to have rediscovered his two left feet again, in a small circle. 

Ciel started when he felt a slight tickle on his mostly bared shoulders, _thanks to that damned dress_ , and a glance out of the corner of his eye showed the touch to be Sebastian’s hair.

“ _What are you doing, Sebastian?_ ” Ciel hissed out of the corner of his mouth, trying his best to not look as though he wanted to jump out a window.

“ _Calm down, my lord. And forgive me for what I am about to do. It’s to dissuade the Viscount from bothering you._ ” Sebastian murmured back, turning his head so that he was nose-to-nose with the Phantomhive, who nearly leapt back – only the tightened grip of Sebastian’s hands keeping him from moving. Ciel felt his mind go blank as he realized just how near their faces were, in public!, and then he registered the feeling of a slight pressure against his lips and shut his eyes, tightly. The realization that Sebastian was kissing him hit Ciel a few seconds later, and he warred with wanting to let the devil do whatever he wanted and the urge to slap him and flee. Neither would work in the current situation, too many witnesses to slap the man and his pride refused to allow him to buckle. Fleeing was no option, the hand on his waist made sure of that. 

Sebastian bit the inside of his lip, fighting the urge to grin. He could feel the heat coming off Ciel’s face and the background noises of the boy’s emotions were rather stronger than normal. The devil made a very low, quiet sound of amusement in the back of his throat as his eyes wandered and found the Viscount’s. The blonde had evidently been watching, and he was red-faced and his expression looked furious. His eyes connected with Sebastian’s, whose slid away dismissively – one of the more subtle ways to disrespect someone without uttering a word. The quietest of outraged noises was heard only by Sebastian’s ears, and he grinned then and pulled away from Ciel slowly. The butler grinned wider; watching as Ciel’s eyebrow twitched and the blue eye opened and looked away, as the blush dusting his master’s face grew darker.

“I grow tired of dancing. I want to go home.” Ciel all but growled; his head ducked so Sebastian could not see his expression. Sebastian chuckled, running a hand along Ciel’s jawline.

“Of course. Shall I call a carriage?” He asked with a voice soft as silk. Ciel nodded sharply, crossing his arms and huffing quietly. “Then follow me, my lady.” Sebastian extended a hand again and suppressed a grin as Ciel very reluctantly took it. He tugged lightly, pulling Ciel to walk beside him as they left the party, demurring invitations to stay and making up excuses so as to not offend the host. Sebastian seemed far too smug for Ciel’s liking and the idea of the three hour carriage ride back to the manor had become daunting, thanks to Sebastian’s method of repelling the Viscount. Ciel flushed lightly, thinking of the feel of the devil’s lips against his own; despite how lightly it had been done.

Sebastian led his master outside, leaving him for a moment – just long enough to find one of the carriages that would be heading back towards their manor. He returned a few moments later, assuring Ciel that the carriage wouldn’t be too long in coming. 

“It would seem that I located a driver with no great wanting to stay here for much longer, he was quite agreeable, really.” Sebastian murmured, watching Ciel’s face carefully. The Phantomhive chose to ignore the inspection, he had gotten used to Sebastian doing so. It felt like the devil was making sure that no blemish would make an appearance or that he was doing it just to try to embarrass Ciel. 

“How fortunate.” Ciel replied shortly, watching the trees shifting in the wind that had picked up. It was warm out, despite the relatively late hour, but the wind was growing cold. It felt like there was a storm approaching and Ciel discreetly sniffed the air, trying to smell if it was going to rain. Sebastian half-turned, hearing the quiet sniffling sounds, and grinned at the sight. He took a discrete inhale of the cooling air himself.

“The storm won’t reach our manor until nearly three in the morning.” Ciel turned red, realizing that he had been caught. He made a soft grunting sound, wishing that he was home and asleep already. He wished he hadn’t drunk the alcoholic beverages at the party; he was starting to feel a little light-headed. Ciel rarely bothered with any alcoholic things, but being in public dressed as he was called for something other than pure nerve, which he had little of after the process of putting the damned corset on. It wasn’t any easier the second time. In fact, it was rather more humiliating thanks to feelings that needed to go die under a rock as far as Ciel was concerned. _Impossible feelings for an impossible person_. Ciel scoffed at himself, smothering a yawn.

“Nothing is impossible, you know.” Sebastian muttered, just loud enough for Ciel to hear; although he figured he wasn’t supposed to. He made a face, wondering what on earth the butler was going on about now. “Try asking the other party sometime.” Ciel’s eyes widened and he was visited by the thought that Sebastian knew. _How could he know!_ Ciel opened his mouth to ask the devil what on earth he was nattering on about when Sebastian seemed to perk up.

“The carriage is here, my lady.” He murmured, turning to aid Ciel in climbing inside before following him. Their small assortment of baggage was placed on one seat and Ciel sat as close to the window as he could on the other seat. Sebastian shook his head and took his own seat near the opposite window, respecting Ciel’s obvious wish to not be crowded. Crimson eyes regarded the landscape as the carriage jolted into movement. He knew he was playing with explosive fire in hinting at Ciel that he could see into what the boy was thinking. He also knew that it was likely only going to cause Ciel to shut him out further. The devil smiled quietly to himself, wondering when he had actually started gaining emotions that he shouldn’t have, by nature being a loveless and violent creature. He was amused and a little bit wary of being able to feel foreign emotions. When a devil feels, they really _fee_ l. Sebastian sighed and closed his eyes, tempted to indulge in sleeping for once. He didn’t _need_ to, being what he was, but sometimes it was entertaining to let himself drift off. Most of the time, Ciel’s thoughts would drift through Sebastian’s relaxed mind. The boy still had rather child-like dreams, except the nightmares.

“What are you planning, Sebastian?” Ciel’s voice startled the butler, lost in his own thoughts. He loved the sound of his master’s voice, a melody not quite settled into the adult tones.

“Nothing, my lord. Merely thinking about what I have to do tonight and on the morrow.” Sebastian was relieved that Ciel hadn’t asked ‘what are you thinking’ due to his intense hatred of lying and his total aversion to doing so. The truth would only aggravate Ciel and make Sebastian wish he could die from shooting himself. “It is late, aren’t you getting tired, my lord?” 

“A bit. Not enough to want to attempt to use the window as a pillow. I don’t feel like having my neck hurt for a week.” Ciel scoffed; annoyed that Sebastian had noticed how tired he was feeling. Hours upon hours of dealing with the party, getting ready, trying to stay on his feet in heels, and then avoiding anyone who might have recognized him had greatly worn Ciel out.

“Mmm.” Was all that Ciel got in reply. A glance showed Sebastian staring out the window, and arm braced on the ledge and his hand cupping his chin. He looked as though he were lost in thought, and not pleasant ones – if the lack of a smirk was to be any indication.

They rode in silence, then, each one lost in his own thoughts. Ciel was thinking about nothing in particular, other than getting home and sleeping; while Sebastian’s thoughts were content to bounce around like a caged frog. From what he needed to do tomorrow, to how adorable an angry Ceil in a dress was, to having to get the laundry in before he went to ‘sleep’…. He settled for thinking about the evening passed, and not the assignment they were there on. It took him a little while to realize that despite Ciel’s denial, the boy had fallen asleep and was using the side of the carriage as a pillow. Sebastian chuckled softly, wondering how he could sleep with his head at such an awkward angle. Sebastian slipped his tailcoat off, dropping it over Ciel. The night had started to get colder and the devil had no intentions of dealing with an ill Ciel, the kid was temperamental enough as is. 

Ciel mumbled something at the touch of warm fabric, and proceeded to scoot in the direction of the warmth, effectively putting Sebastian in an awkward position when he found it. Ciel made a soft noise of contentment before settling down, his head against Sebastian’s collarbone. The devil froze, a little more than slightly in shock. He wasn’t certain how to deal with the situation, as Ciel rebuffed all forms of contact violently, despite the feelings he was hiding. Of course, Sebastian wished that his master would just fling it out in the open, then so many misunderstandings could be avoided and neither of them would need to stress about how they acted around the other. It was a dangerous game they were in, trying to hide emotions from one another.

Sebastian sighed, deciding that he would leave Ciel where he was and shifted around so that his back was against the seat corner before moving Ciel into a more comfortable position. The butler then shut his eyes, intending to feign sleep and thus blame when Ciel awoke. _For once, I am glad that he remembers very little when he gets tired enough to suddenly fall asleep like this._

It was a little over an hour later when Ciel was woken by the jolt of the carriage stopping. He groggily opened his eyes, blinking fast to try to get everything into focus. He was loathe to get up and lose the warmth he had… _Wait, why am I warm_? Alarm shot through him, until he noticed the tailcoat draped over him, and then almost had a heart attack when the thing he was leaning on _moved_. 

Ciel jerked upright with a stifled yelp, his eyes flying wide when he turned and saw that it was Sebastian he had been using as a pillow. His face burned and he belatedly realized that the beating he had heard in his dreams had been Sebastian’s heartbeat. The devil had his head pillowed against the wall and it hit Ciel that he had never seen Sebastian rest before. _He looks innocent when he’s relaxed._ Ciel thought in amusement, shifting over to his own side of the carriage. 

“Sebastian.”  
“Nnn…? Yes, my lord?” Sebastian’s replied, startled awake. He hadn’t meant to actually doze off, sleep being a luxury he saw no need for. _When did I…_ His mind panicked for a moment before stuffing the feelings out of sight for now. He would deal with that later.

“So you do sleep.” Ciel cocked his head at the devil.

“Well, I can if I want to, my lord. Sleep is merely a luxury to my kind.” Sebastian replied, grinning slightly as Ciel’s eyebrows furrowed; trying to figure out exactly what he meant. “I take it we’re at the manor?” He stretched, grunting as stiff muscles yelled at him to stop moving. Ciel nodded, expression pensive. “Very well then.” 

After getting Ciel out of the carriage and grabbing their few bags, Sebastian paid the driver and thanked him for the safe journey home before turned to guide his sleepy lord up the steps.

“Any sign of the others?” Ciel muttered as they made their way quietly towards his bedroom. Sebastian grinned, tilting his head.

“Would you like a lift to safety?” His tone was amused and fairly dripped with sarcasm, clearly expecting an annoyed response.

“Yes. My feet are killing me.” Ciel inwardly crowed at the shocked expression Sebastian was too slow to hide. _Two can play that game, devil!_

“Very well!” Sebastian replied, far too happily. Ciel only had a moment to regret agreeing before his feet were knocked out from under him and he found himself cradled in Sebastian’s arms. He only had time for a tiny squeak of protest before they were moving. How Sebastian moved so fast without hitting anything was a mystery to Ciel, and he had no intention of bothering to ask the devil. He’d probably only get some smartass reply about humans being naturally slow.

Moments later, Ciel was staggering to catch his balance as he was deposited on his feet in his room. The door clicked shut and he sighed, happy to be home. Sebastian wasted no time in lighting candles and dropping his lord’s nightshirt onto the bed. Ciel kicked off the heels he had on, wincing as he re-learned how to walk normally. Sebastian silently retrieved the shoes, dropping them into Ciel’s wardrobe. 

“Hold still so that I can get you out of your ‘torture device’.” He muttered, flicking the hat from Ciel’s head. He was stressed about his lapse earlier, and knew that Ciel would pick up on it.

“Oh? You seem to be in a hurry. Got a lady waiting?” Ciel crossed his arms, peeved at the thought. He hadn’t really bothered to consider what Sebastian did with his free time and now the thought of his butler being with someone fair drove him mad.

“Only the boy dressed as one, standing before me, my lord.” Sebastian replied, smirking as he moved behind Ciel to start undoing the many ties, buttons, snaps, and other assorted closures holding the fabric together. He meant the double meaning of the statement and was certain that second meaning would float over Ciel’s head; only leaving the taunt.

Ciel bit back an angry retort, letting out his breath on a sharp exhale. Sebastian was always slipping snide comments at him and it got wearisome after a while. He supposed it would be stranger if the devil were to be kind to him; after all, being a caged dog likely wasn’t much fun. Unless you truly loved your master, it would be a kind of living hell.

Sebastian made quick work of the dress, letting it pool on the floor so Ciel could step out of it. He tossed the pink fabric out of the way and began to untie the corset, grinning in amusement as Ciel let out a relieved breath once the constricting material was off. All that was left was the various leggings and gloves, which Ciel flung off of himself, in time for Sebastian to slip his nightshirt on him. It never failed to amuse Ciel when the devil would button that shirt, dropping down onto his knees to reach the last few. It was a sad sort of amusement; Ciel would rather have the devil doing other things…. _No, no, no. Not before you sleep. No more dreams_. Ciel growled at himself, freezing when he thought he heard an amused chuckle from the wardrobe’s direction.

The Phantomhive let it go, not feeling like trying to start another battle of wits with Sebastian – who almost always won. Ciel yawned, wobbling over to his bed and dropping to sit on the edge. He swung his legs over the edge and scooted backwards, into the middle of the bed. Sebastian finished putting the clothing away, closed the door to the wardrobe, and returned to the main room to make sure his master had everything to his liking; and to tuck him in. After seeing his lord comfortably arranged, Sebastian turned to leave

“Good night, my lord.” Sebastian murmured quietly, seeing that Ciel was already starting to fall asleep. The butler got a muffled noise in reply and smiled as he left the room after blowing out all the candles in the room and picking up the candelabrum, closing the door quietly. Once outside, he blew out the candles in the candelabrum that he had taken from Ciel’s room. He did not need the light to see.

“Now… to prepare for tomorrow.” Sebastian sighed, running his hands through his hair. He would do a final check of the house, and then sit outside a while. 

 

It had been a week since the ball, and Ciel was getting to being nearly at the breaking point. He hated that he dwelled on that stupid kiss, and now his imagination had been providing other things the devil could do with his mouth. Ciel flushed red, fervently glad that no one else was in the study with him, else they would inquire about the sudden redness, and he would have to lie through his teeth about the cause. Sebastian had been acting a bit odd, as well; reluctant to touch his lord at all and seemed more distracted. The silver was ever-so-slightly less lustrous than usual, and Ciel wondered at the reason behind it. The butler had never seemed ruffled by anything before, and God knows they had been through enough to ruffle feathers. 

The Phantomhive snarled to himself, listing a few choice curses and rifling through his paperwork, pausing to check something, and then scoffing at something else. What did they take him for, an idiot? He was head of the Phantomhive family and had seen Hell with his own eyes – and survived. Not that anyone other than Sebastian knew all the details, but still. Being the Queen’s Watchdog ought to have told the fools writing the reports an idea of just whom they were dealing with. He sighed, rubbing his face. Stress was giving him a bad temper, and he liked even less than the ones he snapped at. Ciel was at a loss about what to do, he couldn’t talk to anyone about what he felt, and that in itself was enough to make him crazy.

Ciel groaned, shoving the completed pile of papers to the far side of his desk and glared at the much smaller pile of papers that he had yet to go through. His mind wasn’t on his work at all, he was dwelling on all the possible meanings of every glance Sebastian sent his way, at all the meanings that could be taken from anything said, and he decided he didn’t care. He was kidding himself if he thought that the demon actually cared. Who really cares about their dinner, beyond making sure it was perfect?

A gentle knock on the door was all the warning Ciel had before it opened, admitting Sebastian with the cart he used to carry the tea and food. He quietly closed the door, wheeling the cart over to rest beside his master’s desk. Sebastian quietly poured the tea, setting it by Ciel’s elbow. The earl tilted his head to the side slightly, inhaling slowly.

“Earl Grey?”

“I would expect nothing less from you, my lord. You are correct.” Sebastian grinned, deftly placing a slice of berry pie before his master. “You seem to be stressed out lately, and I know that Earl Grey is your favorite, and it helps you relax.” Sebastian bowed slightly. Ciel raised his eyebrows, a little surprised that the butler paid attention to things like that. 

“I see.”

“Is there anything else you require, my lord?” 

“No. Not at the moment.”

“Very well.” Sebastian turned the cart, heading for the door. He made a face at the door, wishing he could figure out exactly how to broach the topic that was causing his lord so much stress, unnecessary stress. For all his years of living, the devil was at a loss. He knew what words to whisper in the ear of a prostitute, how to behave around the many social classes, knew all the different ways to kill; but something as simple as confiding emotions was utterly beyond him. Demons rarely exercised the gentler emotions, preferring to go about being as they were thought to be by everything. Cruel, disdainful, vicious beings. Not all did, but enough that it became common thought. Sebastian had been no different, until he bound himself to Ciel.

“Why did you do it?” Sebastian paused, mind racing to figure out what Ciel was asking about, and with a tone that sounded almost depressed and hopeful at the same time. He turned around, tilting his head to the side, black hair threatening to get in his eyes.

“My lord?” He replied with the easiest thing that came to mind, not wanting to step on something that would trigger a rage or send Ciel further into withdrawal from everyone. 

“Why did you kiss me? It was not a necessary action to keep Lord Druit away from me.” Ciel was carefully looking through his paperwork, not meeting Sebastian’s eyes. 

“It seemed the most appropriate action to dissuade him from following.” Sebastian replied, automatically. _What on earth is he getting at?_ The butler was nonplussed and confused; Ciel’s mind offered no emotions for him to use to figure out the situation.

“I figured as much.” Ciel sighed dismissively. Sebastian turned to leave, baffled, when he caught something that he was certain that he wasn’t supposed to overhear. “Hear that, Ciel? He doesn’t care about you more than you care about a flowerpot. Stop trying to make it more.” _Oh. Oh dear._

“You think devils can’t feel, my lord?” Sebastian paused, just inside the closed doors. Ciel looked up, brow furrowed. He hadn’t a clue what the butler was going on about, until he realized that Sebastian had overhear him muttering to himself. _Damn! I thought I said that quiet enough that he couldn’t hear!_ He fought to keep his face from betraying the embarrassment clawing its way up his throat.

“Well, it’s not as though anyone has had much of a pleasant encounter with one. Most die. The ones that don’t die later because they traded their soul for something.” Ciel muttered, hiding behind a paper. He didn’t see Sebastian smack himself in the face with a gloved hand.

“Most devils get summoned by malignant emotions, my lord. It isn’t as though people who meet one of us are looking to find a friendly, cuddly thing.” Sebastian replied dryly.

“So you’re trying to tell me that there are ‘cuddly’ demons?” Ciel scoffed, still hidden behind his papers.

“No, but there are demons with feelings, my lord. Feelings that are as easy to wound as another human’s.” Sebastian sighed, peeking over his shoulder. “So why not try being honest with yourself and with whomever is giving you stress?” He added, slipping out the door silently. 

“What are you-“ Ciel yelped, fading to silence as he realized that he was alone. He dropped his papers onto the desk, irritated and confused. What in the hell was Sebastian saying? He acted like he knew exactly what it was bothering Ciel, but that wasn’t possible. At all. Ciel had been so careful to keep any hints and reactions hidden. He knew he hadn’t slipped up, and he knew that he didn’t talk in his sleep. So there was no way for that butler to know, unless he could read minds. Ciel highly doubted that, else he would have found out a long time ago.

Ciel spent the remainder of an hour irritably finishing his work and trying to puzzle out what the devil had meant. It wasn’t until he had dropped his pen that it hit him. Sebastian had been hinting that he had feelings like any human, and that would follow that he could potentially develop feelings toward someone. Ciel leaned back in his chair, a little floored. It would explain why the devil put up with so much abuse, contract aside. Ciel shook his head, hard, trying to knock that thought out of his head. He was in deep enough without daring to believe that words about a species in general were meant to apply to one in particular. _But it would be amazing if they did._ Ciel sighed mentally, stretching out kinked muscles and hissing at knots gained from sitting with tensed shoulders for too long. Nothing a hot bath wouldn’t sort out later.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully, even the dancing lessons lacked the usual annoyed banter that ranged between Sebastian and Ciel. All that was heard was the cadence of footsteps and quiet corrections when Ciel made a mistake. As far as Sebastian was concerned, his master was pretty much done with needing lessons any longer, the devil only insisted because he wanted an excuse to stand so close to Ciel without having to explain his reasons for doing so. He knew Ciel felt somewhat the same, after he got beyond his aversion to dancing in general. 

Dinner was much the same as always, after Bardroy had almost blown up half the manor. Ciel had spent an entertaining ten minutes listening to Sebastian shout at the chagrined chef. Who tries to cook with military weapons anyway, other than the insane? Sebastian had been beside himself with annoyance after throwing together a meal that would take most people the entire day to make, and excused himself after Ciel had finished, saying that he had to go put the kitchen to rights. Ciel had waved him away, rolling his eyes, and imagining the destruction that was to be seen down there. 

Finny hadn’t managed to destroy anything today, which was something to be thankful for, and the worst Mey-Rin had done was trip on the stairs. Small miracles, but strange enough to be noticed and commented on. Ciel liked his servants, as much as he tried to hide the fact. Tanaka was nowhere to be found, probably sipping his tea in some hidey-hole that only he knew about.

Finally it was time for Ciel’s bath, something he had anticipated eagerly and yet dreaded. He wanted to lose the sore muscles, but he didn’t want to be naked and alone in a room with Sebastian tonight. He had a headache from trying to figure out what the devil had meant earlier and then his mind had gotten out of control with what he wished the butler had meant, and had also spent several uncomfortable minutes trying to ignore several problems his thoughts had caused. 

Ciel sighed, dropping into a chair inside the bathroom, impatiently waiting for Sebastian to show up. He had decided that he would continue to question the devil during a time when he couldn’t conveniently flee.

“Ah, there you are, my lord.” Sebastian stuck his head in the door, stepping inside and closing it behind him. “I had wondered where you had got to.”

“How bad was the kitchen?” Ciel asked curiously, watching Sebastian as he started the water running. Ciel idly wondered what the devil was hiding under the tailcoat and shirt, crossly stamping on that line. He did not need to be thinking like that right now.

“I’ve seen worse. It looked like a bomb went off, though. Probably was a bomb he let off.” Sebastian grumbled, tossing his tailcoat and gloves off to the side. He usually took the coat off, but rarely the gloves. Ciel raised an eyebrow as Sebastian rolled his sleeves up. The devil ignored the look, and began the task of removing his master’s clothing.

In short order, Ciel was sitting collarbone high in hot water and enjoying every instant of it. The heat was loosening tight muscles and he rather thought he could fall asleep there. But he had other things to do. Like question the devil.

“Sebastian?”

“Hm?”

“What exactly did you mean earlier?” Ciel asked, his eyes closed to ward off any shampoo getting in them. Sebastian’s hands paused, and he inhaled slowly.

“I meant what I said.” He replied, sounding a trifle uneasy. Ciel couldn’t see his expression, and for that Sebastian was immensely grateful. Nothing like looking astonished/scared to get his master interested.

“I meant about the ‘telling the people giving me stress.’” Ciel clarified, his voice tightly controlled. _Oh, young master. Why must you insist on putting me through hell?_

“Well, it would seem that there is something you’ve been stressed out over for a while now. And if it involves someone, it would make sense to tell them. For all you know, my lord, they might have the same questions about you.” Sebastian replied, cryptically, gently working the soap through Ciel’s hair.

“What if you’re certain that they don’t feel the same way at all and will laugh at you?” Ciel sounded wistful, and forlorn.

“It is a risk one must take.”

Ciel sighed, irritated. _And just how am I supposed to take that?_

“What if the person causing me all this stress is you?”

“Ah, well then. Theoretically or literally? It’s hard to answer something like that without knowing precisely what you mean, my lord.” Sebastian grinned, washing the soap out of Ciel’s hair. That was easier than I had thought. He was mildly triumphant at getting Ciel to almost admit; now he just needed Ciel to either slip up and confess or just outright tell him.

“And if I said both?” Ciel railed back, unwilling to admit to anything.

“Well, theoretically: I would wonder what I had done to incur such stress from you. Literally: What have I done to cause you to stress out to the point of wanting to do hours of paperwork?” Sebastian grinned, rinsing Ciel’s hair one last time; just to make sure that there were no renegade bubbles lurking on the boy’s head.

“I see.” Ciel murmured, shoving drenched bangs from his eyes and just barely whispering; “why did you have to make me fall for you, an impossible one….”

“Ah, now I get it. Though, I could ask you the same thing.”

Ciel’s eyes widened. _Damn him and his beyond supernatural hearing! I barely breathed that!_ He heard a small grunt as the devil shifted around, then a pop as something realigned. “Well, my lord? Why did you?” Ciel squeaked, realizing that Sebastian’s face was right next to his ear. A quiet chuckle from said devil only irritated Ciel.

“Why did I what?”

“Make me fall for you.” Sebastian replied, tone serious and calm. There was no hint of a joke in his voice. Ciel froze, mouth working soundlessly.

“You are playing some joke on me, aren’t you?” He finally managed to hiss.

“Not at all. You’ll find that I rather lack a cruel sense of humor.” 

“Then you’re only playing along. Trying to amuse yourself, probably.” Ciel growled. He started as Sebastian growled lowly, a real predator’s growl, in his ear. 

“My lord, pardon me for saying this, but you appear to be in denial on so many levels that I must wonder how you manage to get through a day.”

Ciel scoffed, scowling. 

“And what am I in denial about, exactly, then?”

“You like me; in fact… you admitted it moments ago. You do like me more than a ‘butler’ and more than a ‘friend.’” Sebastian replied easily, grinning. “Don’t say I’m lying, because I know.” He added, seeing Ciel about to just deny everything.

“How would you know, you can’t read minds?” 

“No. But I can read emotions. And the covenant does tug on me whenever you think or say my name, summoning me or not. It just pulls a lot harder when you want me to show up for something.” Sebastian explained, mildly amused. He had expected Ciel to explode when he heard, but the boy was merely nodding, as though it were a logical thing to have a devil able to read your emotions without needing to see you.

“You don’t seem surprised.” It was a statement, not a question. Sebastian was genuinely curious, but no need to let that little slip of information out. Ciel would seize it and then draw a simple question into a waiting game, waiting to see who would buckle first. Sebastian had no intent of surrendering yet.

“Well, you are a little too good at telling when I lie, what I like, anything. I know my face isn’t what gives me away and I doubt a heartbeat is an overly good indicator of much of anything.” Ciel muttered, standing up and stepping out of the bath. He ignored the twinge of embarrassment at being seen naked by the object of his adoration, but it wasn’t as though this was the first time that this had happened. He ought to be used to being seen naked by Sebastian by now. _Stop being an immature spaz…._ Ciel scolded himself, closing his eyes at the touch of a fluffy towel. 

Sebastian grinned, briskly drying Ciel off. He didn’t need to see the flush on the boy’s face to know that he was embarrassed; the slight tension of his body was enough to betray his emotions. It helped that through the covenant, Ciel’s mortified emotions were pinging off Sebastian, strong enough that it almost felt like they belonged to the devil. Sebastian paused, slightly irritated that some of the emotion in his head was truly his own embarrassment. _Who are you, little human, that you are so strong that you can bring the devil to his knees?_ He was poised on the edge of a cliff and he was afraid that if he so much as twitched, Ciel would run. He was so damned close to telling the boy everything that he was hiding in the back of his soul, that the want to devour the boy's soul had faded a long time ago. What was left in its place was a need to have Ciel accept him, to let him be loved, that it hurt. 

Sebastian shivered slightly, horrified that he had admitted such a weakness to himself. Even more horrifying was the realization that he would do nothing unless Ciel asked him. He wouldn’t make a single move beyond the guise of a butler unless told to. The decision was freeing and damning all at once, Sebastian decided. It would be hell to wait and the permission might never come; knowing how stubborn Ciel had become with admitting anything to himself, let alone another.

Ciel cracked an eye open, feeling a slight pause in the toweling of his body. Sebastian looked the same as always, except for a slight tightening around his eyes, a tiny crease between his eyebrows, and a slight tensing of his mouth. Ciel smiled slightly, recognizing how much attention he paid the butler; if such tiny changes were that easy to spot. 

“What’s bothering you, Sebastian? You look worried.”

“You.” Sebastian’s voice was very close to being inaudible. He straightened slowly; casting aside the damp towel used to dry Ciel and tugged the boy’s night clothes from the chair, deftly readying him for sleep. Another towel was dropped onto Ciel’s head, to dry his hair. Ciel shivered at the air moving against his neck, still damp from his hair.

“How am I bothering you?” Ciel’s voice carried disdain, but it was a mask to try to hide the hurt, fear, worry. He was afraid that Sebastian would reject him entirely now, tired of trying to make him understand that they felt the same. Ciel didn’t want to make the first move, worried that Sebastian wasn’t being entirely truthful, that he only loved the idea of Ciel’s soul, not Ciel himself. Ciel gazed down at Sebastian, busy buttoning his nightshirt.

“You won’t let me love you.” Sebastian answered and froze, stricken. He had not meant to say it, but the past is impossible to erase. His face reddened slightly, and he looked away; crimson eyes downcast and brow furrowed. _Oh, now you’ve gone and done it!_ He had erred and he knew it, now all that was left was the waiting for Ciel to get angry, to hit, and to send him away. Sebastian would listen, he would go, but it would kill him to do so. He was still on his knees from buttoning Ciel’s shirt and he made no move to get up, letting his long bangs drift down to cover his eyes. It was as submissive a posture as he could make, short of putting his face on the floor. 

Ciel stared at the devil, eyebrows raised. The answer had come in the voice Sebastian used when he was told to put the kitten down and do hurry up. The voice that carried sadness and regret, the tone that had never been associated with a lie, an omission, or a half-truth… the devil was not lying when he said that he loved Ciel, that he knew Ciel’s feelings and accepted them… returned them. And all Ciel had done was mock Sebastian, calling him a fool and a liar, never bothering to try to learn the person beneath the human exterior, to find the soul behind the guise of the devil. Ciel had ignored the heart that beat as surely as his own. 

“I want you to.” The admission came out as a whisper, but Ciel knew that he could have breathed it and Sebastian would hear. The devil twitched, not looking up, and Ciel realized the double-meaning his word carried. “I mean that I want you to love me.” He clarified, looking away from the man kneeling at his feet. The younger Ciel would have reveled at making the devil bow, but not any longer. Ciel was done acting like a child, and he was done hiding from himself. He was embarrassed, however, and determined to not meet Sebastian’s eyes for a while. Or look at him. Telling someone your innermost feelings is a most disconcerting, terrifying thing.

Sebastian looked up, eyes wide. He had to be hearing things; there would be no way that Ciel would ever give him permission for something like that. He was dangerously close to believing. 

“You don’t trust me, do you?” Ciel didn’t look at Sebastian, didn’t move. He kept his eyes fixed on a point somewhere to the right and slightly higher than the devil’s head.

“I… find it rather incredible that you would allow one such as me to do anything with you, other than the agreed upon contract.” Sebastian answered quietly, the hope barely hidden in his voice.

“I’m not allowing you to.” Ciel said, laughing. He tilted his head to the side, meeting shocked crimson eyes. “I’m telling you to.”

“My lord?” Sebastian was shell-shocked. He had never dared to dream that he would be allowed to pursue his feelings for Ciel, that he would be accepted. He blinked, trying to get everything to make sense, to line up, but even his quick mind was having trouble feeling it out.

“Ciel. We’re alone; you don’t need to be so formal….” He averted his eyes, finding the ceiling rather intriguing.

Sebastian snorted. _Would wonders never cease_? The devil shrugged, letting his attitude answer ‘force of habit’ for him, while he tried to gather the scattered bits of his reasoning ability back. Ciel huffed, walking around the dazed supernatural being on his bathroom floor and made his way for his bed. The last half hour had been more exhausting than three hours listening to Lau going on about a case, then admitting that he had not the slightest bloody clue as to what was actually going on, more tiring than listening to Grelle rant for an hour and far more tiring than dancing for a night.

Sebastian hurriedly lurched off the floor, leaving the bathroom in darkness. He beat Ciel to his room, light already there from the candles. Ciel raised a brow, entertained. Sebastian hated it when things didn’t go as planned. And tonight, nothing would be going as the devil planned. Ciel grinned, the edges of his mouth lifting ever-so-slightly. He purposefully walked in a wide loop around Sebastian before hopping onto his bed and when Sebastian moved to arrange the covers, he deftly slid to the other side. Sebastian raised his eyebrow, but said nothing, merely walking to the other side to repeat the cover arrangement. He growled quietly, half amused and half exasperated, as Ciel moved again. His master grinned at him, amused by having found something that could get an audible reaction from the devil.

“Young mas-“ Sebastian cut himself off at a glare from said young master, and inhaled deeply. “Ciel, then. Just what on earth are you doing?” He narrowed his eyes slightly, bemused at the young man’s behavior. Normally, going to bed meant that he would be out like a candle in a hurricane.

“Trying to annoy you. Is it working?” Ciel replied cattily, tilting his head like a curious kitten. Sebastian promptly shoved the mental image of Ciel with cat ears from his mind and locked it in a box never to be opened again. Well, maybe later.

“Yes, it is working. Are you not tired?” Sebastian muttered, shaking his head. _I am tired._ He stared at Ciel, red eyes half narrowed, and smirked as his lord swallowed sharply. He idly wondered what had run through Ciel’s mind to cause that, he’d been glared at many a time before and didn’t react that way.

“If you don’t like it, then stop me.” Ciel taunted, pulling the covers undone as soon as Sebastian fixed them. He went to scoot to the opposite side of the bed, finding himself quite unable to do so; as he suddenly had a mildly annoyed demon on his lap.

“Kindly stop that, please. Unless you want a different… game to play.” Sebastian’s voice was nearly a purr when he said ‘game,’ and Ciel raised an eyebrow. It didn’t bother him in the least that he was being sat on by a devil, nose to nose with him. He was rather amused at drawing out a playfully annoyed Sebastian from the distant one he was used to dealing with.

“And what kind of game,” Ciel dropped his voice, imitating the devil, “would you suggest?”

Sebastian chuckled, a low noise in the back of his throat. “Can you not think of anything, Ciel? I know you are not unintelligent.” The dirty look he got in response was enough to amuse him.

“I cannot fathom what kind of game you could possibly come up with to play in a situation like this.” Ciel returned, disgruntled. He felt like a fool, being as he hadn’t really spent much time on thinking about what people who liked each other would do. He was far too busy to entertain the thoughts, and he had figured that Sebastian hated him. Now, he regretted ignoring the idea; it was embarrassing to have your love sitting on you in your bed and have no idea what to do.

Sebastian sighed, shaking his head. Sometimes Ciel was entirely too obstinate for his own good or too innocent. It mattered little as to which. Ciel started when Sebastian sighed, the devil hadn’t moved his head back from the inch or so away he had been; and Ciel had not been expecting the sudden touch of warm breath to his lips, chin, and neck. He squirmed at the minorly ticklish feeling, forgetting that Sebastian was more or less sitting on him. Or perhaps underestimated what the consequences of wiggling around underneath a devil could possibly be. 

Sebastian tensed, his eyes shutting and he hissed a breath through clenched teeth. He was sitting on Ciel, straddling him, and the kid just had to wiggle around? Sebastian would bet his life that Ciel hadn’t thought it through before moving, and if it turned out he did it deliberately…. Sebastian might have to throw something. As it was, he only clenched his fists and tried to remember how to breathe evenly. Ciel stared at him, confused, and then reddening as what he’d done clicked. He was pinned down on his bed by a demon - straddling him. And he had decided that it would be smart to wiggle around under said demon. _Oh, crap._

“… Did you do that deliberately?” Sebastian growled, playfully amused. He cared little what the answer was at this point, as far as he was concerned; they had hit the point of no return the moment Ciel asked him to be informal. 

“And if I did?” Ciel shot back, defiant, belligerent, and a little bit scared. Things were outside the comfortable, normal set of master and butler – so socially acceptable, so prim, and proper, and so boring. Sebastian smiled, opening crimson eyes that seemed to blaze from within. Not the awakening devil type of glow, more mischievous, playful, catlike. 

“Well… Then I would have to be surprised. And then ask if you know what you’re getting yourself into, my dear?” Sebastian shifted so that he could rest his arms on either side of Ciel, beside his head. Ciel’s heart tripped, and then started beating twice as fast. Sebastian could just see the little wheels turning in the boy’s mind, trying to work out the meanings.

“And just what do you think I’ve gotten myself into?” Ciel shot back, blue eyes sparkling with amusement, the mark of the covenant resting as a lavender web over the right one. Sebastian grinned. 

“Probably nothing you haven’t imagined already.” Ciel flushed, embarrassed and feeling slightly guilty. Sebastian had no idea what he’d been imagining, nor for how long. Sebastian raised his eyebrows, inwardly curious as to what had made Ciel turn that dark a red. He knew the question would embarrass him, but he hadn’t thought to that extent. 

Seeing that Sebastian was staring at him, Ciel turned his head away, ears burning. “Won’t know unless you show me, Sebastian.” Ciel grumbled back, closing his eyes.

“… And how far am I allowed to take this…?” Sebastian trailed off, stunned. _Goodness me, things are just going to keep right on changing…._ Ciel glanced at Sebastian from the corner of his eye, taking in the shining black hair that framed a face too perfect for words, the crimson eyes full of soft emotion, the gentle smile hiding the sharp fangs. White-gloved hands just barely touching Ciel’s face, the crisp uniform…. The devil was too perfect to be real, Ciel mused idly.

“As far as you like.” Sebastian started at the answer, clearly surprised.

“Are you sure?” The unspoken ‘my lord’ was heavy in the air, Sebastian too astonished to be able to hold onto the order to be informal. He was trying to grasp at some aspect of reality to make sure this wasn’t some daydream.

“I really don’t want to have to make it an order, Sebastian. I trust that you won’t hurt me, nor do anything that could possibly endanger my life. Well, more than signing the contract with you already did.” Ciel smirked lightly, sarcasm heavy in his tone. Sebastian chuckled appreciatively, sitting up. He brushed his bangs behind his ears, irritated when some of the hair stubbornly came back to frame his face.

Ciel watched as Sebastian grabbed the fingertip of a glove between his teeth, showing a slight hint of fang, before tugging the white fabric off, and repeating the performance with the other hand, the covenant starkly black against white skin. The gloves where then carelessly dropped beside the bed. Sebastian glanced at Ciel from under his lashes, smiling faintly.

“It seems inappropriate to have you in nothing but your night clothes, while I am fully dressed.” Sebastian explained and grinned wider as Ciel flushed darker. Sebastian fingered the buttons on his tailcoat thoughtfully, as though debating upon leaving it. 

Ciel sat up with a grunt, batting Sebastian’s hands away from the buttons, and proceeded to undo them himself. Sebastian raised his eyebrows, mouth slanting into a surprised smirk, crimson eyes slightly wide in surprise. He allowed Ciel to work loose the tailcoat and shove it off his shoulders, shrugging slightly to free his arms of the sleeves. A deft movement and the black coat dropped to rest on the floor with the gloves, forgotten. Ciel tilted his head, dropping his eyes to the dark grey vest. He grinned slightly, before lurching to his knees and wrapping his arms around the devil, fingers searching for the buckles that held the vest in place. Sebastian made a startled noise, turning his head to glance at Ciel from the corner of his eye. All the devil could see was blue-gray hair due to Ciel resting his forehead on the devil’s shoulder. Sebastian chuckled at a muttered oath when the vest’s buckles fought against shaking fingers. 

After a few moments of struggling, the vest loosened and Sebastian ducked his head as Ciel pulled it loose, dropping it on top of the tailcoat.

“A bit impatient, Ciel?” Sebastian teased, cocking his head slightly. Ciel only grunted in reply, tossing bangs from his face. Sebastian blinked and waited, unmoving, to see what Ciel would do. He wanted to see if his master was willing to take the first step, in proving that he really meant everything he had been saying. As confident as Sebastian was, there was still a fair amount of nervous worrying in the back of his mind, a place that he tried to avoid going to at all costs.

“More than you would think.” Ciel replied, leaning his forehead against Sebastian’s and closing his eyes. Sebastian let his own eyes slip shut, feeling Ciel’s hands on his shoulders, and feeling the slight tremors in the long fingers. He said nothing, not wanting to break the comfortable silence that blanketed the room. “Lock the door.” Ciel whispered, quietly and almost shyly. The servants should be asleep at this hour, but he did not want to take any chances. He knew that they wouldn’t say anything, being the loyal Phantomhive servants that they are, but he didn’t need them getting ideas and plans on how to embarrass himself and try to get Sebastian in the middle. No, he did not need that overly imaginative bunch having more fuel to burn on absurd plans.

“Of course.” Sebastian murmured back, just as quiet. He shifted slightly, flicking a finger in the direction of the doors. The click of the lock snapping into place made Ciel jump, the metallic noise was loud as a gunshot in the silent room. Ciel pulled back and Sebastian inhaled quietly, curious as to what the Phantomhive was planning. Ciel regarded Sebastian through eyes hidden by silken hair, a slow smirk growing wider on his lips. Sebastian opened his mouth, intending to ask Ciel what the look was for, when he was silenced by Ciel’s hands on his face and feeling Ciel’s mouth hesitantly press against his own. Sebastian’s eyes shut of their own accord and his arms slipped around Ciel’s wait, loosely holding him prisoner. 

Ciel grinned and nipped at Sebastian’s lip, jerking back in surprise when the devil nipped back with a low chuckle. Ciel made an annoyed noise and made to pull back, Sebastian’s hand preventing him from doing so. The devil drew his tongue lightly across Ciel’s bottom lip, taking advantage of the surprised gasp he got to slip his tongue into Ciel’s mouth. Ciel reacted, not by pulling away, but by shoving back; immediately moving from hesitation to fighting for dominance. Sebastian wasn’t too shocked; it was hardly in the boy’s nature to play it docile. What did surprise Sebastian was when Ciel lightly bit down on the devil’s tongue. Ciel smirked at the suppressed noise of surprise and enjoyment that Sebastian wasn’t quite able to hide.

Ciel deftly worked loose the buttons on Sebastian’s white shirt, pulling away to breathe. Sebastian shivered, cooler air sneaking in through the half-open shirt to tickle his skin. Ciel grinned, working on the last few buttons, marveling at the muscled torso that was hidden behind the fabric. He couldn’t fathom why Sebastian consented to wear so many layers of clothing; something that most did to hide their body shape because they were disgruntled with it, when the devil was obviously built well.

“Enjoying yourself?” Sebastian teased, eyes glinting with amusement. Ciel didn’t deign to reply, other than a raised eyebrow. He almost smiled at the disgruntled snort at his lack of response. Ciel had to admit, even secretly to himself, that yes, yes he was enjoying himself. Sebastian tilted his head slightly and rolled his shoulders, sending his shirt slipping down his back to catch on his elbows. Ciel blushed while Sebastian grinned, thoroughly shameless and enjoying the embarrassment of his master, and Ciel surprised the devil by reaching out to slowly push the shirt further away – going so far as to move Sebastian’s arms so that the shirt could be removed.

The shirt was half folded and dropped with the rest. Sebastian shifted, kicking his shoes off with two quick motions, sending them thudding to the floor. He then moved so that he was sitting along the edge of the bed, his legs extended in front of him. Ciel watched Sebastian move with slightly hooded eyes, drinking in the sight, the candlelight playing over muscle and bone. Ciel moved then, so that he was sitting almost beside the devil and gently dropped a hand on Sebastian’s shoulder. He slowly slid his hand along an arm, then around his wrist, teasing. A hissing sigh was the only indication that Sebastian was getting irritated with his master. 

Ciel ignored him, continuing to trace Sebastian’s torso, his face, along his back. The butler dropped his head to rest on Ciel’s shoulder, giving up and deciding to just let Ciel do as he liked. He didn’t have the energy to fight with his master, who was always convinced that he was absolutely correct. Ciel ghosted his nails along Sebastian’s backbone, the touch almost lighter than a feather. Sebastian jerked as Ciel’s fingers slipped over a ticklish spot, one that Sebastian had no idea that he even had. He attempted to swallow the laughter brought on by the sensation; but a strangled, hiccupping growl made it out of his throat. Ciel jumped, hands flying to push Sebastian back, eyeing the devil with a mildly concerned look. In all the years they’d spent together, he’d never heard the devil make a noise like that.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes. Quite fine.” Sebastian answered quickly. Too quickly, and a shade too cheerfully for Ciel to believe him. Ciel raised an eyebrow.

“Then what the hell was all that about?”

“Ah… I seem to be ticklish.” Sebastian muttered, his eye twitching as he turned his head away. His expression settled into a scowl, and then he jumped as Ciel tried to hit the same spot on his back. Sebastian growled, flopping onto his back to prevent Ciel from getting his hands underneath the devil. Ciel was pulled flat onto Sebastian’s chest when he tipped over, and the new arrangement caused the boy to flush a dark red.

“Don’t go taking advantage of that.” Sebastian cautioned; more laughter than danger in his tone. He was annoyed by the weakness, but not overly angry. Ciel was amused and surprised. He hadn’t thought that a devil would be ticklish. It seemed so… mundane.

“I plan on it.” Ciel shot back, smirking against Sebastian’s neck. The devil could feel the upturned edge of Ciel’s mouth and sighed. He was going to have to watch his back very carefully from now on. Sebastian knew his master had a penchant for mischief and causing trouble, and that he liked to try to make Sebastian lose. _So many opportunities now, with a weakness like this now._

“Wonderful.” Sebastian muttered, brushing hair from his face. It had fallen into his eyes when he had laid back to keep Ciel from trying to turn him into a snickering idiot.

“Sarcasm, I take it.” Ciel murmured. Sebastian shrugged, grinning. Ciel shook his head, pushing himself off of Sebastian. He flushed, dark red, when he took in the fact that he was straddling a half-naked devil, who was grinning like the cat that ate the canary.

Ciel let out an undignified yelp as Sebastian rolled over, dragging the Phantomhive with him, until Ciel was underneath the devil again. Sebastian grinned, pulling three buttons on Ciel’s nightshirt open using his teeth. Ciel blushed darker, and Sebastian idly wondered just how dark of a red his lord could turn; as he trailed a path along the skin he could see on Ciel’s collarbone and along his neck. Ciel fought between shivering in pleasure and tensing out of irritation. He knew enough about what two people did in the bedroom to know that the one on the bottom would be the one who is most submissive, and by the Gods, Ciel Phantomhive would not willingly submit.

Sebastian ignored the slight scowl that had Ciel’s eyebrows starting to pinch together, choosing to nip lightly at the juncture of Ciel’s chin and neck, earning a tiny squeak of surprise. He smirked, drawing his tongue over the reddened spot and chuckled at the tiny sigh of relief. He had though Ciel would have reacted in a more vocal fashion to everything he tried, but the boy was acting more like putty in the devil’s hands. 

Until Ciel drew a knee up, hitting Sebastian lightly between the legs; distracting the devil’s attention long enough for the Phantomhive to flip the devil over. Sebastian went over with a sharp exhalation, eyes wide open, and mouth slightly open. Ciel laughed outright into his face, he had never seen Sebastian carry such an astonished expression before.

“Did you really think I was going to submit to you so easily?” Ciel mocked, raising his eyebrow even as he tilted his head to the side, like a curious kitten. Azure eyes, one marked with the covenant, and one pure blue, widened innocently – even as they darkened with a multitude of emotions. Sebastian’s own ruby eyes were still wide, shocked, and yet carrying a soft look in their depths, a look that said more than anything the devil could imagine about Ciel. It spoke of love, and a commitment that would transcend time, would live as long as the devil did – in short, forever.

“I did not expect that you would submit quietly. I did not expect this, either.” Sebastian muttered, blinking. He certainly hadn’t planned on the tables turning on him, and while he could very easily exert his dominance over Ciel, being that he was so human, the devil let it be. He was interested to see what Ciel had in mind, but he would turn the tables again. Eventually.

“Hmm.” Ciel dropped his head down, nuzzling his nose against the pulse-point in Sebastian’s neck, hands exploring along muscled sides. Curious mouth pressing against the throat of a devil, opening for a gentle pressing of teeth to skin. Sebastian shivered, eyes sliding shut. Time ceased to exist in his mind, thoughts centered on the warm body sitting on him. He knew Ciel was deliberately teasing him, and it took more than a few minutes for his muddled mind to wonder how Ciel had gotten the ideas of what to try. It took more than a few attempts to get his mind to form a coherent thought, with Ciel toying with his neck, and far longer for his mouth to cooperate to make sounds that were more than tiny exhalations.

“Dare I ask where you learned all this?” The question, barely whispered because Sebastian wasn’t sure he could hold a steady tone, hung in the air before vanishing against a chuckle.

“I do read, you know.” Ciel ended the sentence with a feather-touch of his finger behind Sebastian’s ear, nail just lightly gliding over skin. Ciel grinned, feeling smug as he worked the devil with his hands; transforming a proud, stern being into a shivering creature with eyes shut tight. Ciel had never thought that he would see the devil as anything other than haughty, perfect, and proud. He decided that this gentler side was going to be his favorite. 

Sebastian opened his eyes halfway, watching Ciel as he watched his hands tracing random lines and patterns over the devil’s skin, always staying above the line of Sebastian’s hips. An annoyed grumble made Ciel smile and look up, only to be caught by crimson eyes. Eyes burning with need, want, and passion so that they almost glowed, they looked like fire captured within. They made Ciel shiver in anticipation, which made Sebastian emit a low growl that hung in the air like electric from a lightning strike.

Sebastian shifted, hands a blur, and Ciel blushed, realizing that another set of buttons had been undone, leaving him barely covered. Sebastian smirked slowly, letting his eyes travel over the skin revealed. Ciel felt the weight of the devil’s eyes on his skin, and he grinned, shifting a shoulder so that his nightshirt slipped, shivering a moment before sliding along his arm and baring half his torso. He felt Sebastian tense under him, heard the quiet intake of breath, and watched eyes narrow. Ciel knew that he was playing with fire, teasing the man like this, but he knew that no matter what he chose to do, he would be safe. Sebastian wouldn’t deliberately harm him and he would avoid as much unintentional pain as he could. So Ciel teased the devil with a rare sense of safety, something novel and precious to the noble, whose life held little security at all.

He sent his hands wandering again, eliciting shivers, and small sounds of pleasure, trailing from collarbone to hips on Sebastian. He paused a moment before leaning down and tracing the same path his hands had taken, only in reverse, with his mouth. Sebastian couldn’t stop his back from arching off the bed slightly, he was wound tighter than a spring and feared he would snap if he didn’t do something. Then, Ciel’s lips were moving against his own, mouths opened without conscious thought, and the devil let his hands rise to tangle in the gray-blue hair that tickled the side of his face. Teeth touched teeth gently, tongues fought for control, and ragged heartbeats raced faster. Sebastian didn’t even notice that Ciel had been working the button and zipper open on his pants until the Phantomhive had the fabric half off him. Sebastian pulled away from Ciel, breaths coming in short bursts, and eyed the noble in a calculating manner. He hadn’t anticipated that Ciel would actually strip him entirely. All he had left on were his black undergarments. Sebastian deemed it was time enough to turn the tables. 

Ciel shivered as black-nailed hands crept along his torso, teasing with light touches, and pushed the nightshirt loose from his shoulders to pool at his elbows. A low groan slipped from him as Sebastian levered himself into a sitting position. Gentle lips touched Ciel’s neck; a hint of fangs pressed against his skin, and the nightshirt was gone; unbuttoned and tossed aside. In the same moment, Ciel was under the devil, hands holding onto Sebastian’s waist in shock. Ciel scowled, annoyed that he had been moved again, and retaliated, removing the last clothing Sebastian wore almost faster than the devil could have done it. Sebastian chuckled into Ciel’s ear, a low, throaty laugh that sent Ciel’s heart racing. 

Sebastian nipped Ciel’s earlobe, even as he sent a hand slipping down Ciel’s body to trace a patternless path across pale hips, avoiding the obvious evidence of Ciel’s want. The Phantomhive let out a low growl at the teasing, retaliating by bucking his hips upward. A startled gasp in his ear, and a slight jerk of hips above him resulted from the action, even as Ciel inhaled sharply. Somehow, he knew Sebastian would stop playing around now, as the devil had begun to shake lightly. Even as he, himself, began to shake.

The following minutes passed in a haze of wordless pleas, shudders, whimpers, and hesitant movements, each seeking to find a way to make the other cry out first. Hands sought out and found the most private places of pleasure, changing pace to goad the other into something else, something more. It was a game to them, to see who would beg first. Neither one would yield, determined to make the other break.

To Ciel’s embarrassment, he would be the one to break and beg first. Sebastian obliged without a single comment, a barely heard moan all that escaped him as he shifted around, drawing Ciel’s legs around his sides, and resting a moment with his head on Ciel’s chest, listening to the racing heartbeat and ragged breathing. He pulled back a moment later, twisting at an impossible angle to search from something in a drawer of Ciel’s nightstand. The Phantomhive could do little more than watch and wait, curious and expectant as the devil’s pale hand found what it sought, a jar of oil. The oil was normally used in massage work, but would do for this; another form of stress relief.

Moments later, Ciel wondered why he had allowed this. He knew it would hurt, but the pain of just Sebastian’s fingers made him reluctant to continue. The devil was doing his best to assure Ciel the pain would be worth it, that it would fade fast. The devil pressed gentle kisses to Ciel’s neck and face, other hand stroking hard flesh in an attempted distraction. Fingers touched against something that shot a rush of pleasure through Ciel’s body, pushing the pain clean out of his mind. Sebastian smiled gently, vowing to memorize the spot. 

Moments later, Ciel had relaxed enough to allow that Sebastian could get on with it. The devil shuddered, avoiding the blue fire that was found in Ciel’s gaze as he used the oil on himself, slithering along Ciel’s body until they were nose to nose, skin to skin. He hesitated, eyes questioning. Despite it all, he would turn away if Ciel backed down. He knew it would hurt the noble, and he hated the idea. He could tell that Ciel realized that it was going to be painful at first, and the acceptance of it. A slight nod, shaking arms slipping around his back, and a close-mouthed kiss pressed to his neck was all the encouragement he needed. 

He shifted hips forward, wincing at Ciel’s gasp of pain, not stopping until he could go no further. He murmured apologies as he brushed gentle thumbs along Ciel’s face, wiping away tears that fell unnoticed. Sebastian tensed his shoulders, fighting against the urge to move, waiting even though it felt as though it would kill him. Ciel fought with himself, to adjust to the burning pain, it felt like he was being torn in half even as he burned. He swallowed down a whimper, mind racing to remind his body that he had once felt pain so much worse than this.

“Move.” The one word was barely a whisper into Sebastian’s ear. Ciel could feel the tension in the frame above him. He knew it was just about killing Sebastian not to do anything, to wait and try to comfort him. He decided that he would conquer the pain himself and now. 

“Are you sure?” Sebastian murmured, velvet tone deepened with a growl. He was barely hanging onto his sanity. A nod against his chest, and he moved. Slowly, steady. It was all he could do to help try to ease the pain. Then he found the spot from before, and Ciel moaned into his ear. Legs tightened over his hips, fingers curled into the hair above his neck as the other clutched his shoulder for dear life. He moved faster.

Time no longer existed, the world was gone. It was just the two of them in their universe, both moving in tandem, trying to find ecstasy. Moans were exchanged, messy kisses given, teeth nipped at throats. Hands wandered, bringing further pleasure as one settled into a matching rhythm. It might have been ten minutes, it may have been eternity. Ciel felt his stomach muscles tensing, shaking, even as molten fire coiled lower in his body, threatening to snap. Sebastian felt the shuddering in Ciel’s muscles, answered by his own. He knew they were both so close, that it wouldn’t take much to topple them off the cliff. He lowered his head to Ciel’s neck, and latched on with insistent lips. The moan that answered him, right in his ear, was followed by Ciel clamping down on him as he was sent over the edge. The devil sucked lightly, marking Ciel as his, only to pull away as Ciel returned the favor, biting down on Sebastian’s neck to mark him in the same manner, and bring Sebastian to release moments after himself. 

They slowly shuddered to a stop, spent. Muscles shivered from exertion, breathing came and went in sharp pants, eyes closed, and heads rested on pillows. The world spun, slowly stopping, as everything that had ceased to exist slowly returned. Sebastian’s arms gave out, and he shifted barely in time to spare Ciel his full weight, coming to rest half on the earl and half beside, still connected. 

They remained in a tangle as they slowly returned breathing to normal and calmed heartbeats. Ciel trailed his hand along Sebastian’s spine in gentle, soothing motions; while Sebastian ran gentle fingers through Ciel’s hair. Their muscles had finally stopped quivering, their breathing steady and heartbeats slow. Sebastian carefully slipped from Ciel, twisting to drag the covers to their proper place; just under their chins. Ciel didn’t ask Sebastian to stay or leave. He wanted the devil to decide, and couldn’t help the sleepy smile that spread across his face when Sebastian dropped onto his side and allowed Ciel to snuggle himself into the devil’s arms. 

“I told you I love you.” Sebastian murmured into Ciel’s ear, drawing a sleepy look of exasperation. “You didn’t believe me before. Do you now?” He added, sighing quietly as Ciel gave a slow nod in return. Ciel believed the devil, but knew it would take some time to get used to the revelation.

“I love you.” Ciel mumbled, half asleep. His eyes were already closed, his breathing slowing. Sebastian chuckled quietly, gentling Ciel’s hair with careful fingers.

“I know.” He whispered, watching as Ciel fell asleep. He would have to do something about his master in the morning, as he needed to get the servants up as well as prepare the food for the day. It wouldn’t do for them to wake up on their own and wonder where he was. Sebastian could only imagine the wreckage they would leave behind, and it was something like a nightmare to think on. He couldn’t fathom how they would react if they found him like he was now, but he didn’t fancy finding out. 

With a slight shrug, he dropped his head to rest just above Ciel’s, tucking the Phantomhive’s head under his chin. He would deal with it later. The door was locked, after all, and only he knew where the keys were – in his pants pocket, on the floor.


End file.
